Soul append
by Kazu lucky dog
Summary: An incident had happend do many years ago which Miku, Len and Rin have wintnessed. The death of a friend. Seven years later the three work for the major company 'Vocaloid'. But one day the head of vocaloid introduces them to someone who should not be...
1. Accident seven years ago

The past...oh so many years ago

Small droplets of rain was falling from the sky, making rhythmic splashed on the pavement of the street. A twelve year old Miku was walking down the road, wearing her school uniform accompanied by the bag which hung loosely on her shoulder. And all protected by the bright red umbrella she was holding which had a leek on the top. There were barley any people on the road she was walking making it almost appear desolate.

Only made worse by the dark clouds that hid the vivid blue sky.

_It happened on that day… _

"Hey Miku!" "Miku wait up!"

Two voices called out to the little girl, she recognized them both. She turned around to where the voices had come from.

There running came the two blond siblings, Len, Rin. Both appeared the same age as the leek loving Miku and both held a bright umbrella. Rin orange and Len yellow with a depiction of their favorite fruit on it Orange and Banana.

"Hi there guys" Miku greeted with a smile to which the two greeted nearly simultaneously "Hi!". Both said full with energy. After the short greeting the three walked down the road, to them it was almost like a routine walking to school with their friends. But there was someone missing but the three kept on walking.

Miku saw a boy walk on the opposite street holding a dark violet colored umbrella, she recognized him and so did the Kagamine. He was their friend, the friend who was the last member of the routine. "Hey! Hey!" Miku called out.

The boy turned his head towards the small group and smiled. He waved at them, before coming to a halt and looking around him. Seeing nothing appear on the road he ran to the other side.

The boy was a shy one, barley speaking unless spoken too never opening up easily. But one confrontation with Miku changed it. At first like it was said, he wasn't open keeping to himself but Miku who met this lonely boy at the park kept on trying. Through her persistence the two became friends and meeting the Kagamine twins only helped the friendship improve. They even gave him the nickname 'Master' just for fun. But also because he beat Len in every video game, Rin in every prank and Miku by making songs up in an instant. In all honesty Miku had a small crush on the boy yet she wouldn't admit it.

_It was sudden…_

"Hey Rin stop that!" Miku said annoyingly as the blond girl tugged at the girls hair. It was an 'fight' bound to happen with Miku getting more agitated the more Rin provoked. Within minutes two umbrella's had fallen on the pavement and the two began pushing and pulling.

"H-hey you guy's stop"

The boy tried stopping the fight and so did Len. But they talked to deaf ears both boys were worried. The sound of vehicles passing by sounded in their ears. Len grabbed his sister but it wasn't before she gave Miku one strong push causing the teal haired girl to fall backwards toward the road.

_We were afraid…_

The loud honking of a truck echoed through the air. Miku closed her eyes expecting to feel a torrent of pain. After feeling nothing for a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw the face of the boy right in her field of vision.

"huh?"

She then realized that the boy was holding her in his arms, she was pulled back just in time before falling into the road.

SCREEEECH!

The sound of tires coming to a halt was heard. The truck which would have nearly hit her had stopped. A man's head popped out of the window "Hey Brats! watch out where you walk" he yelled angrily before driving away.

Not even a are you alright, people back then.

Miku looked past the boy's shoulders to see a terrified Rin and Len.

"Are you alright!"

"I'm so sorry Miku"

Miku was shaking even though she was safe in his arms

She was let go of and Rin rushed to her crying, if not seen it was heard in her wailing and sobs. She nearly cost the life of her dear friend. Who wouldn't cry, be shocked and scared if they'd be responsible for the death of someone close to them. And all because of an incident a silly argument.

Miku was grabbed into a hug, she heard the constant apologies from her friend.

Closing her eyes she hugged back, Miku wasn't unfazed. She was afraid that moment could've been her last if it wasn't for the 'friend'. She opened her eyes to look at him but he was turned away from the two seemingly to try and calm Len. Even though the boy himself was shaking.

After what seemed a long time Rin got herself to seas her crying but not her trembling. None of them could.

_We were nearly there…please, please I'm begging don't let anything happen…__Please!_

They just had to turn the corner and keep on walking, keep on walking and they were there. The building they walked past had been under construction for months but the project was stopped. Miku looking up at the building fearfully staid close to Rin, she could just feel something wrong.

'Please let nothing bad ha-'

"AAAHHHHH!"

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air together with a objects falling on the ground. making the group stop. Miku's eyes widened, "t-t-that voice". She was trembling it couldn't be…the group turned back and something just caught their attention. The boy…he wasn't there.

"n…no!".

Len ran back, back around the corner not long after he let out a scream of his own. "L-Len" his sister called out her voice shaking as she did. Gathering up the courage both girls headed around the corner.

Only having their eyes widen in fear and their mouth letting out a loud nearly ear piercing scream. Right before them lay their friend, crushed under a pile of steel frames. The stench of blood floated towards them, Rin turned around and held her mouth nearly throwing up. Not only because of the smell but also the horrid sight.

Miku she didn't move she just stared frozen. She couldn't believe it she just couldn't. "h-hey…" her voice sounded hoarse.

"M-M…"

Did she hear it right? She linked the boy was moving, well his fingers were moving slightly.

"M-ik…"

She did hear his voice, just a small spark of hope flared inside her and she rushed towards him. Instantly she grabbed his hand, it was a miracle. She could feel tears well up in the side of her eyes. "I-I'm here"

"miku…I…"

She leaned in barley able to hear his voice, "I…miku…" his voice began to fade. She tightened the grip on his hand.

"yeah…"

"…"

His lips moved slowly his voice…his voice was fading too fast. Miku gritted her teeth 'please I'm begging here…please let him live'. She had tears streaming down her face 'I'm praying Please!'.

The life in his once colorful eyes began to fade "No…no,no,no,no NO!" Miku cried out. _Once black hair stained with blood, and once joyfull green eyes lifeless..._

The sound of sirens were heard, Miku was taken away from him she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to leave him. Dying, fading…disappearing forever and all alone.

_Please…if anyone can hear me... I'm afraid… to never open my eyes again..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Familiar 'face'

What am I singing for?

Paradichlorobenzene

I just sing without understanding the meaning

Paradichlorobenzene

And so I ran off to find the answer

Paradichlorobenzene

Even f I already knew that nothing is there for me

Come, let us sing, let us dance

Paradichlorobenzene

Come, let us yell, let us shout

Paradichlorobenzene

The dog, the cat, the cow, the pig, everyone

Paradichlorobenzene

Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away

Len stood in the recoding studio singing Paradichlorobenzene on the other side of the glass sat a tall yet chubby man.

He listened as Len sang but he kept looking with a face of disapproval. He had many recordings this day of many vocaloid members and all throughout the day he managed to keep looking disappointed. Len was the last vocaloid needing to be recorded but it was already late.

When Len was finished and went to leave the studio the man called to him "Len-" Len groaned he had no need of hearing what he had to say he just wanted to head home "Today yo-" but before he man could finish speaking the door was pulled open revealing Rin.

The sister had sweat rolling down her face, "Sorry for interrupting but I need Len" before any reply could be given Rin grabbed ahold of Len's arm and pulled him along with her.

"Hey what's wrong" Len asked seeing his sister in such a hurry.

"They've announced a new member of Vocaloid"

"So what, what's so important about this person"

"You'll see".

After being dragged around the building they reached a large room. The meeting room, several vocaloids stood in a small group or sat on the long wooden table that stretched along the room. The large windows revealing the dark night without any stars only the moon high up in the sky.

"There" Rin whispered pointing at the other side of the room. Looking to where she pointed at she saw the small group of vocaloids. After a while the group separated revelaing whoever they were standing around.

Len recognized the head of the Vocaloid, she was tall with curling brown hair that matched up with her kind brown eyes.

Then there was this person next to her a tall young man with short black hair and jade green eyes. He headphones wrapped around his neck but with the words Utau on them. Now that Len took a closer look he looked familiar, very familiar in fact.

"Master!" an exited voice nearly yelled. It was Miku she dashed right past the two towards the man she called master.

She hugged the man which got her some weird glances from the others around her. But the look she got from the young man tore her only made worse by the words that followed..."Do I knnow you?"


	3. Chapter 2

The man looked down when he was suddenly caught into a hug he wasn't expecting that the moment he entered the building. The young woman that was hugging looked like she met an old friend, so he asked the question "Do I know you". At the mans words the girl looked up at me with shock, had he said something wrong? Maybe, but he was sure he never met her before.

She let go of him and took a step back. The head of the organization spoke quickly "Ah I'm sorry Axel don't know why she did that". Miku mumbled words to herself before walking off with a sad expression. Axel watching with some confusion as Miku walked off.

"Does she do that often?" he thought out loud earning a glance from the lady next to him. She shook her head and soon began to talk about a schedule for the next day. After that many of the vocaloids left the building and the head escorted him out of the building. "Thanks and see ya tomorrow!" she waved Lance goodbye and returned to the building.

Axel let out a heavy sigh and made his way down the street. He put his headphones over his ears not to listen to any music but rather black out the roaring sounds of the cars passing by. He never liked the loud engine noise the vehicles made when riding down the road. that's why the apartment he lives in was in the lesser crowded part of town.

As he reached the apartment he saw some of the Vocaloid members he had seen today. A man blue hair, blue scarf (gravity defying scarf might I add). Two blonds who would seem like twins, a purple haired man that looks like a samurai and...the woman 'Miku' he recalled what her name was. Lance suddenly felt something wet touch his face.

'what' he looked up to see dark clouds beginning to let droplets of water fall down the sky. What was first just a drizzle of rain soon became a shower of pouring rain.

He quickens his pace and enters the complex building, but he didn't make it in time. With his hair and clothes now drenched he walks up the stairs to the second floor and over to his apartment. Once inside he took a needed shower and changed his attire.

Axel decided to go to bed early not wanting end up getting up late for the next day.

Axel was walking through the vocaloid building he had woken up earlier than expected and decided to then leave early as well. upon arrival he wasn't surprised to see some of the Vocaloids already there. He was greeted with a 'Hi' and a small wave of some of them. He was supposed to meet a certain person there but the head was vague on telling him he was supposed to meet so he waited till somebody would approach him.

After waiting for a while Axel was approached by a girl. The girl had long hair that nearly reached the ground, her eyes a vibrant blue. "Hello there I'm Ia" she said with a kind voice, but Axel could hear some hostility in her voice. "I'm here to bring you to bring you to meet the others but I guess you already knew that, so let's get a move on'. With that Axel followed the girl he remembered the head telling him that he'd be in a group with some of the other vocaloid members.

Len, Rin, Miku and...Ia herself remembered. But it wasn't explained why but he didn't question it.

She walked to the studio rather quickly leaving Axel to follow. Not knowing the lay-out of the building all that well he was forced to keep up with her "hey slow down a little" he said but Ia just kept walking as if she hadn't heard him. Axel tried again and again no response not even a glance back towards him. And it irritated him slightly, but before he could do so the girl stopped ion front of a large door and opened it revealing the large studio inside.

In the studio stood three people Len, Rin and Miku. They looked at him upon entry, Len was the first person to greet "Hi there, welcome to the team".


End file.
